fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Rainbow 2
Captain Rainbow 2 (Adventure of Rainbow Return in Japanese) is a Japan-only game and a sequel to'' Captain Rainbow''. It will be released in January 2010, so most of the info is being gotten from magazines. Plot Nick, the alter ego of Captain Rainbow, has helped everyone on Mimin island achieve their dreams. Finally, he wishes to become popular again, and soon is. However, a new hero, Captain Shadow, has emerged to fight crime and now has replaced Captain Rainbow. For 5 years, Captain Rainbow has been out of a job, a bit overweight, and alone. Eventually he decides to go back to Mimin Island, but when he gets there he sees Captain Shadow abusing wishes so he can have super powers, be rich and famous, and so more crime will occur in in Mamerica. Captain Shadow sees that someone has caught him and destroys Nick's only way home, then flies away. Nick sees many other people who have come to make wishes trapped in cages. Nick releases them and now Nick needs to catch Captain Shadow, fufill other's wishes, and become popular again. Nick finds his costume and is able to use his powers again on the first day. Gameplay This game takes place over the course of multiple days, but there is no time limit. (Days are 12 minutes for daytime and 12 for night.) Nick can earn wish points by doing things on the island like planting trees or picking up garbage, or helping villagers. After you've gotten enough you can go and talk to a villager to grant their wish. They will leave the island, but occaisonally visit. Also, over days, things may change on the island, such as plants dying or the volcano erupting. If Nick does not sleep or eat enough he may get sick from hunger/exaustion. This game can be beaten incredibly quickly by immediately using your wish points to wish Captain Shadow was caught, immediately bringing you to the challenging final battle. The island also has enemies, and killing enough enemies will give you experience. Experience makes you level up and get more health and attack power. If Nick loses all his health, he dies and you must start over from the last save point. When a villager's wish is granted, Nick will do something with them (i.e. design a railroad track for Porter, help sneak through Fort Sox for Jill). It is possible that the gameplay will be changed before the final release. Characters *Captain Rainbow/Nick: The ex-hero who comes to Mimin Island to become popular again. He also wants to prove Black Shadow is evil and help the villagers. He is one of 4 playable characters in Story Mode. *Captain Shadow: Captain Shadow has stolen Nick's position as hero and is causing the crime in Mameruca. *Porter: Porter is a monkey in the first Animal Crossing game. He worked at the train station. He has come to Mimin Island to regain his position has a conductor (he was fired to make room for buses), and wants to make railroads across unexplored lands. He is one of 6 villagers that are then when Nick arrives on the island. His dream minigame is building a railroad track. *Adeline: Adeline is an artist that assisted Kirby in Kirby 64. Adeline's artwork was stolen and possibly destroy thanks to Captain Shadow. Adeline wants to get her paintings back. She is one of 6 villagers that are there when Nick arrives. Her dream minigame is painting. *Iggy Koopa: Iggy Koopa is one of Bowser's 8 kids. Iggy is angry that "King Dad" has chosen Bowser Jr as his favorite and wants to please him. Iggy's dream minigame is trying to get through a conversation to please "King Dad". He is one of six villagers that is on the island when Nick arrives. *Navi: Navi was Link's helper in OoT, but left when Ganondorf was defeated. Her dream is to make an orphanage, but she has no money. She is one of the 6 that is here when Nick arrives. *Chunky Kong: Chunky Kong is a playable character and hero in Donkey Kong 64. Like Nick, he wants to become a hero again, but is the third playable character even though he's one of the default six. *Cooking Mama: Cooking Mama has come to Mimin Island because she has lost her cooking skills and wants tot get them back. She is one of the default six. *Ninten: Ninten is the hero of MOTHER 1 for the NES. He comes to Mimin Island to regain his status as a hero, like Nick, but he wants to stop aliens instead of crime. He is the second playable character but is not one of the 6 that is on the island when Nick is. *Tumble: Tumble is a toad, but shorter and has dice for a cap, from the Mario series who hosted a Mario Party game. He has come to Mimin to continue his wish of becoming a Game Show host. *Roy: Roy has come to Mimin Island to become a swordsman like Takamaru. *Master Hand: One of the last people to come to the Island, Master Hand wants to become the world champ of Rock, Paper, Scissors. *Bubbles: Bubbles is the main character of the video game Clu Clu Land. She comes to the Island looking to explore the world's deepest trench. *Jill Dozer: The heroine of Drill Dozer for the GBA, she comes to the island wanting to pull of the ultimate heist, stealing all the gold from Fort Sox. *Janine: Janine is Koga's daughter and a gym leader in Kanto in Pokemon Gold and Silver. She wants to become the champion of the Elite Four. *Ashley: Ashley is from the WarioWare series. She comes to Mimin Island to achieve her dream of being scary. *Stanley the Bugman: Stanley the Bugman was the star of Donkey Kong 3. He comes to the island to try and become a great exterminator. *Mach Rider: Mach Rider is one of the last people to come to the island. His dream is to win the X-Games and become a policeman. *Doshin the Giant: Doshin the Giant comes to the island to fufill his wish of making people happy. *Aganihm: Aganihm comes to the island to become a great sorcerer. *Dimentio: Dimentio visits the island to try and achieve his wish of destroying all worlds. *Jenny Sanderson: Jenny, the daughter of the family in Chibi-Robo, comes to the island to learn how to speak English, because she only speaks frog. *Cubivore: A Cubivore comes to the island because it has a wish for an endless amount of food. *Tamagon: Tamagon is a dragon and the hero from Devil World. He goes to the island to grant his wish of defeating the villains of the underworld. He is the final playable character in story mode. Multiplayer Multiplayer, aka minigame mode, has 4 characters competing in minigames. You can choose to be any of the villagers you've helped so far, Nick, Captain Rainbow, and Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:2010 Category:Sequels Category:Crossover Games